Inevitable
by kurtthereisamoment
Summary: Collection of Klaine 'firsts' written for prompts. Kisses, dates, I love you's, proposals. Lots of fluffy, sweet Klaine moments
1. Anniversary

**This will be a collection of independent one shots, based around Kurt and Blaine that will be written from prompts submitted by readers, so if there is anything you would like me to write then please send me a prompt via reviews or PM.**

**Feedback is appreciated and will make my day (and make me write faster)**

**Prompt 1:**

**Submitted by bella-you-are-utterly-absurd**

_**Blaine goes round Kurt's house for the first time (?) and then Kurt builds up the courage to show Blaine all his old photographs and the glimpses of memories he has of his mother. Blaine is touched as he knows how important this stuff is for Kurt and so asks why Kurt is showing him. Then Kurt says 'because I love you.'**_

* * *

><p>Kurt isn't answering any of Blaine's calls, isn't responding to text messages and ignored his many attempts at messaging him online, it's when Kurt misses their coffee date that Blaine knows something is wrong with his friend.. Blaine is out of options and decides that he needs to confront Kurt face to face. He jumps into his car and slams it into life, used to the groan of protest that often spurred from it's reluctance to move at anything other than a snail's pace. Wes and David often laughed at his out dated car, thinking up a new nickname for it each time. Blaine, however, loved his car, sure it wasn't a new Chevrolet like Wes's parents had bought him, and is definitely wasn't the new Porsche that David had been gifted with for his last birthday but Blaine had bought his car himself, he had got himself a summer job, working every day to earn enough money to finally buy it at the end of the summer.<p>

For the first time, Blaine is cursing under his breath at his car, needing to get to Kurt sooner. He always answered his phone and checked for messages relentlessly and now he had skipped on their weekly coffee dates- if they were dates, which Blaine found himself hoping more and more as he got to know the boy better.

He slams his foot down, the car slamming into life. Blaine drives quickly, eager to see Kurt but once he gets to the boy's house he stops, suddenly wondering of he has done the right thing by coming here.

"Courage," he whispers to himself before letting himself out of his car, walking up to the front door and knocking on it tentatively.

Carole greets him, smiling at him softly though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Is Kurt in?" Blaine asks, hoping that Carole hasn't noticed the faint blush that rushed to his cheeks at Kurt's name.

Carole's eyebrows rose slightly at the question, causing the colour in his cheeks to darken as he realises that there is something he's missing. He racks his brains, trying to remember what he must have forgotten. He can't think of anything.

Carole eyes Blaine before speaking, "He's in his room, I don't know if he'll want company though, so..." she trailed off, stepping aside to allow Blaine into the house.

Blaine nods his head gratefully, heading towards Kurt's room. He pauses outside the door at hearing a sniffle from within. Taking a deep breath he raises his fist knock quietly on the panelled door, "Kurt?"

He waits only a couple of seconds before the door is opened to reveal Kurt's pale face. He has bags under his eyes, his hair has fallen free, uncombed and free from product, and he's wearing a plain top with equally plain jeans. Blaine's heart stutters; Kurt has never looked so vulnerable- or more adorable.

Blaine doesn't hesitate to sweep his friend into a hug, not needing the boy to speak to know that he needs comforting.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that I couldn't come for coffee today." Kurt mumbles into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine shrugs it off, and releases Kurt, "Do you want to talk to me?"

Kurt seems to deliberate for a short second before nodding slightly, and taking Blaine's hand to sit him on the bed. Blaine perches there obediently, wondering why Kurt's room was such a mess of clutter today, the boy religiously tidied his room to perfection. Kurt sits next to him causing their thighs and shoulders touching.

"My mom died nine years ago today," Kurt begins, his eyes glazing over. Blaine's breath hitches as he tries to imagine the pain that Kurt is feeling. He knew that Kurt's mother had died, but never thought much of it, seeing Kurt like this did something to him, something he couldn't quite explain.

"I know that you're supposed to get over it, move on and stuff, but I can't. She's my mom- I need her. I was young when she passed away, and... I..." Kurt trails off and hangs his head in shame.

Blaine cups Kurt's face gently, brushing the pads of his thumbs under his eyes to wipe away the tears that had fallen. Kurt's eyes flicker up to meet Blaine's and he speaks softly, "I've never told anyone this before."

Before he can register what he's doing, Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "I'll never judge you, Kurt."

Kurt nods, and reaches out to take Blaine's hand for comfort before speaking again, "Sometimes, I... I forget. I can't remember the things she used to do with me, I forget how she used to talk, how she used to look... I forget her and I don't want to. I'm the only one who still thinks about her. Dad has Carole now, he's moved on, but I can't."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist, "Kurt, honey," Kurt's head rises at the endearment, "She'll never be forgotten, not by you, your dad, nor me."

"You never even knew her though."

"Kurt, some people do things in their lives that affect people even after they've gone. Your mother made you, she raised you and helped you become the person you are. I wish she was here so that I could thank her for doing so. I really hope that wherever she is, she can see you and feel proud of her son because you're amazing, Kurt."

Kurt smiles at him, his eyes now free from the sadness that previously occupied them, "Thank you."

Blaine strokes his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand idly until the boy moves away to pick something up off the ground.

"Blaine? I was wondering if you'd want to look through some of my... memories of her. Photos and things. You don't have to, but, if you do want to then..."

Blaine is touched at how much Kurt seems to trust him so much and he carefully pulls himself off the bed to sit next to Kurt on the floor, "I do want to, if you're okay with it, of course."

Kurt offers him another smile and picks up a photo with a considerably younger Burt who was obviously Kurt's mother. It was their wedding day, featuring Burt wearing a black suit and a beaming grin plastered on his face as he looked down on his new bride. The woman wore a strapless white dress, with a fitted bodice that had small beads sown in an intricate pattern. The photo showed their whole bodies, and the dress pooled around her feet onto the grass that they stood on. Kurt's mother's face was breathtaking, her striking blue eyes framed by long lashes, her teeth white against her full lips.

"She's beautiful," Blaine whispered into the silence.

Kurt picked up a selection of other photographs, all featuring Kurt's mother. Blaine suddenly realised he had no idea what this woman's name is, he asked quietly, not wanting to seem rude. Kurt answered immediately, "Elizabeth."

"Which is also your middle name, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded, "I asked to change it the year after she died, dad didn't complain about me having a girl's name which was surprising to say the least. My previous middle name was Michael. Dad chose it."

"Kurt Michael Hummel. I prefer Elizabeth, no offence to your dad. So, did your mom chose 'Kurt'?"

"Yeah, guess what her favourite musical was?" Kurt let out a soft laugh that seemed to warm Blaine's heart.

"Kurt's a nice name. I like it."

"I'm glad I have your approval."

Kurt pawed through a box, digging out more photos. He passed a few to Blaine to look through and carried on rummaging. It wasn't until after he had found his mother's perfume bottle, engagement ring and her collection of scarves that he noticed Blaine was comparing all the pictures to each other. He sat in silence, watching Blaine's eyes flicker between them all, his mouth opening and closing as he concentrated.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine jumped suddenly as Kurt's voice cut through the silence before answering, "Your eyes are like hers."

Kurt raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Her eyes are different colours in every picture. In the wedding they look blue, they look green in this one," he gestures to a photo of her sitting in a swim suit on a sandy beach, "and they look like a shade of grey in this one," he picks up a picture of Elizabeth pushing a laughing two year old Kurt on a swingset, "and by the way, you look adorable as a little kid."

Kurt blushes as Blaine continues, "Her eyes are beautiful." he pauses for a moment, daring himself to say it, "and so are yours."

Kurt scoffs, "Sure they are." he mutters sarcastically.

Blaine wants to convince Kurt that he's telling the truth, but he knows that there is no way he'll be able to without making himself look like he had a huge schoolgirl crush on his best friend. Sure, he did have a huge schoolgirl crush on Kurt but he didn't want him to know that, not yet.

He let's the matter drop and scoots closer to Kurt, as the you get boy rolls an engagement ring in his fingers.

"Kurt?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Have you shown other people these?"

Kurt shakes his head, "Just you, well, except for dad."

Blaine can't help but ask, hoping desperately for the answer that he wants- that he needs, "Why me?"

Blaine actually crosses his fingers, wanting more than anything for Kurt to say that it's because he trusts him more than anyone else, that he is his best friend, that Blaine is special to him.

When Kurt does respond he sits numbly, unable to process what he's just been told, because he's pretty sure this is now the best day of his life. he doesn't care that this day started out in a panic, thinking that Kurt was mad at him for something, or that he nearly got a speeding ticket, or that he had a mass of homework to do once he got back to Dalton, or that he had seen Kurt break down. Kurt had just told him something that would change him forever:

"I love you, Blaine."

Kurt loves him. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who he had found himself falling for ever since that first meeting loved him. For once, someone loved him back. Not that he'd ever loved anyone before, Jason was just some guy that he thought was cute. Kurt is beautiful, Kurt is witty, Kurt is fashionable, Kurt is someone like him, Kurt is everything he could ever, Kurt is... looking crestfallen.

Blaine is wondering why he looks so sad, he knows it's the anniversary of his mother's death but he just told Blaine he loved him. Did Kurt not mean it? Did Kurt actually like him as nothing more than a friend?

Kurt began to stand up, and Blaine immediately grabbed his wrist to stop him. As he saw the hurt in his eyes Blaine knew exactly what was bothering him.

Oh, Blaine thought, I haven't told him I love him back.

"Kurt!"

"It's fine, I don't know why I said it. Ignore me."

"Kurt, do you love me?"

"What does it matter?"

Blaine pulled himself up to Kurt's level, slowly closing the distance between them and brushing his lips gently against Kurt's. Kurt gave a small gasp before responding by tilting his head to the right and letting his lips to dance over Blaine's.

"Fine, I love you."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug, "In that case, I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this first prompt, I loved writing it, so hopefully you could send me some prompts?<strong>

**I will write first kisses, first 'I love you's and asking to be boyfriends, proposals (marriage or other), just anything that will be a first for the couple apart from smut because I feel really awkward writing it.**

**Prompts can be based on an episode (as a 'what happened when the cameras were turned off' or I can change things completely to how you would have poked to see them) or can be out of the time line completely (like this first prompt).**

**If you are going to send in a prompt (which you can do so by review or PM) then please could you wrote what it is (kiss/I love you/asking out/proposal), unless you don't mind and just want to see what I can do with your prompt.**


	2. Sleepover

**Thank you for subscribing/favouriting/reviewing. I realized after I posted the first chapter that there were some typos, sorry about that. I wasn't able to send it to my beta (and best friend) so it wasn't checked over.**

**This story is completely AU, so please don't send me reviews moaning about how I've changed it. Unless prompts are set in a episode then they aren't written at any particular time in the show. This fic isn't about getting every detail accurate to the show, it's just me writing Klaine one shots because I enjoy doing so :)**

**Prompt 2:**

**Submitted by SickOfTakenUsernames (which is the best username that I have ever seen on here)**

_**Sleepover (Kiss) **_**_It'd be really cool if you could include some of Kurt's friends from New Directions, or some of the Warblers :-)_**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I'm positively shocked. How on earth did your father allow you to have a sleepover with your <em>boyfriend<em>? My gay dads would never allow me to have a sleepover with Finn!"

"Blaine and I are not dating, Rachel. And neither are you and Finn, isn't he with Quinn?"

Kurt had obviously touched upon a sore spot; Rachel huffed loudly and flounced off to talk to Tina, who looked less than happy at the prospect of having to listen to her.

Wes and David, who had only been invited because they threatened to post their video of Kurt's dancing to 'Teenage Dream' around the school if he didn't, sat with Mercedes and Santana respectively. Wes had a love sick puppy look on his face and was flirting with the girl, which seemed to be successful judging by the blush that had reached Mercedes' cheeks. David didn't look quite so thrilled with Santana; he looked like a startled squirrel as she stroked his thigh suggestively.

Blaine sat on Kurt's bed, looking around the room happily. He studied the girls who surrounded him, loving that he was meeting Kurt's friends. He could see parts of Kurt in all of them; Mercedes rolled her eyes in the same overly dramatic fashion, Santana had the exact same bitch face, Brittany's eyes shone in the same innocent way. Blaine found himself wondering if Kurt had acquired these traits from his friends or if it was the other way around.

"Hey, preppy," Blaine looked up to see Mercedes looming over him menacingly with Wes in tow, "You can consider this your official 'don't hurt my boy' talk-"

"Kurt and I are not an item, Merc-"

Wes snorted as Mercedes rolled her eyes, "That's the damn problem, I've watched that kid cry over you because you confessed your love to someone else on Valentine's Day, I've watched his eyes light up every time you're mentioned. I saw his 'happy dance' when he found out you were coming tonight!"

Mercedes seemed to realize that the volume of her voice was rising, she stopped and allowed herself a quick glance at Kurt to check that she hadn't gained his attention. Satisfied that she hadn't, she continued, her voice softer this time, comforting, "Blaine, I don't want you to get hurt either. If you leave things too late then he'll move on and you'll never forgive yourself."

Blaine nodded slowly, still trying desperately to process the fact that _Kurt liked him back. _He offered Mercedes a beaming smile, the decision to act on his feelings already made. Blaine Anderson was going to show Kurt Hummel that he loved him if it killed him.

* * *

><p>"Let's play Spin The Bottle!"<p>

"Ah, hell no, Berry. There's only four guys here and two of them are gay. This would not go well."

Kurt nodded gratefully at Mercedes; he never wanted to see Blaine kiss anyone else in front of him any time soon.

Blaine bounced energetically on one of Kurt's chairs- everyone looked on in shock as Kurt didn't reprimand him- and clapped his hands together in excitement, "Hide and Seek."

"Dude, how old are you?"

"Hide and Seek it is," Kurt grinned.

Mercedes sent a quick wink to Blaine, "How about Sardines, I think it would be more fun."

"I've never heard of-"

"One person hides and everyone looks for that one person. You should hide, Kurt- it's your house so you know all the good places."

Just as Kurt nodded Mercedes sent another inconspicuous wink across the room. Blaine sat dumbfounded, wondering what she was up to.

Kurt left the room as Rachel promised that they would look for him after counting to 100.

"Blaine, here's your chance."

* * *

><p>97...98...99...100<p>

Kurt finished counting in his head and pressed his head to the door of the walk-in food cupboard. When Kurt was younger he would pretend that this very cupboard was his own world. He would sneak his Power Rangers in and play weddings, imagining the dresses that they would wear and feeding the guests small raisins. Kurt may have grown out of marrying off his Power Rangers, but this cupboard was still an amazing hiding place; if anyone came he was still small enough to squeeze into the gap where the shelf had collapsed so many years ago.

He heard footsteps and hid his face behind a large packet of flour. The door creaked open and Kurt nearly huffed in anger. He thought this was a good place to hide and he was about to be found not even two minutes into the game.

"Kurt?"

It was Blaine.

"Kurt, I can see you," He could literally _hear _the smile in his voice.

He was getting closer, his movements steady but slow.

Then there was a hand cupping his cheek. Kurt could feel his skin burning at the touch because Oh God, this was Blaine and they were alone in a cupboard.

"Kurt," Blaine's eyes sparkled with something that he couldn't quite place, "I congratulate you on your hiding skills but it seems they are not quite up to my seeking standards."

Did Blaine just _wink _at Kurt?

Kurt's mind reeled because oh, Blaine was slowly gravitating towards him, his eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips.

Then slowly, excruciatingly slowly, Blaine lowered his lips to Kurt's. He closed his eyes and moved his lips against Blaine's tentatively, even the slightest of pressure making him dizzy. He was kissing Blaine.

He didn't know how long it lasted but he knew it was the best moment of his life. He and Blaine rested their foreheads together, smiling at what had just happened. Blaine reached down to take both of Kurt's hands and squeezed them gently.

Kurt let out a small, breathy giggle, "Did we just...?"

Blaine's thumbs traced small circles on the back of Kurt's slender hands, "Yeah, we did," he sighed happily.

Kurt withdrew his hands from Blaine's and rested them on Blaine's waist before leaning in to press their lips together again.

"Just 'cause you two are now together and wanting to make gay love babies doesn't mean you get to bunk on the rest of us."

Kurt and Blaine jumped apart in shock to see Mercedes standing with her hand on her hip in the doorway. Mercedes watched them walk out of the cupboard but try as hard as she could she couldn't stop a grin. She almost did an excited dance when Blaine's hand wound around Kurt's on their way back to his room.

Kurt turned around to give Mercedes a wink and happy beam, Mercedes decided that if Blaine could out a smile like that on her boy's face then she was more than happy with them dating.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke the next morning to find his friends sprawled in various states of consciousness in his room and Blaine's arms wrapped around him securely, the boy's warm breath tickling the back of his neck.<p>

Kurt snuggles backwards into Blaine's chest and just before he dozes off he can't help but think how glad he was that he invited Blaine.


	3. Harry Potter

**Prompt from bella-you-are-utterly-absurd:**

**_Watching Deathly Hallows Part 2_**

****I put so much thought into this and I am considering writing a multichapter fic based around this, let me know if you'd be interested!****

They aren't together in this, just so you know. And it is a future!fic (my first one *le gasp*) though that is obvious from the third line. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best person <em>ever! <em>Can we watch it now? Please?"

It was Blaine's birthday, his 25th, and he was beyond excited. This was the first year it had just been just him and Kurt; before he had been with his family, or Curtis, his now ex- long term boyfriend. As if things couldn't get any better, Kurt had bought him the complete collection of Harry Potter movies.

"Blaine, you are such a child."

"Am not."

"You're proving my point."

"So… can we watch it?"

"I suppose we could watch _one _before the food is ready."

Kurt opened the case and made to pop the first disk into the player.

"Don't be boring!"

Kurt turned and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Boring?"

"Playing them in order is boring. I wanna watch Deathly Hallows," Blaine saw Kurt's hesitance, "It's my birthday, you have to do what I say."

"I don't think that's how it works, Blaine." He put the first disk away, swapping it over for the second to last anyway.

"Part Two!"

Kurt sighed irritably and swapped them over again. He pushed it into the player and grabbed the remote. He turned to see Blaine laying across the whole couch, feet sticking out comically at the end.

"Budge up, Blaine Warbler."

Blaine did so with an amused look on his face, "You haven't called me that since high school."

Kurt retorted as he sat down, "You're acting like a high school student. Scratch that, a kindergartener."

Blaine gave Kurt a beaming grin before reaching for the remote to play the film. As the opening credits played, Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and tucked his legs to the side of him.

They sat in silence for most of the movie. Occasionally small gasps would escape from their parted lips as the story captivated them.

It was once they got to the part of the film in which Ron and Hermione kiss that either of them seemed to display any kind of emotion. Blaine was smiling throughout the scene and it was only when he glanced at Kurt, at the very moment that they kissed, that he realized something was wrong.

Kurt was crying. His sometimes blue, sometimes green, sometimes grey eyes were swimming with moisture and tears were clinging desperately to his eyelashes. Blaine paused the film and squeezed Kurt's hand. He didn't ask what was wrong, deciding that Kurt would tell him if he wanted to talk.

"Oh God, Blaine. I'm sorry. This scene always gets to me."

"It's a happy scene though. They finally get together."

"That's why it's so beautiful."

Blaine lifts his hand to gently wipe away another tear, threatening to spill onto Kurt's pale cheek.

"There's just something about them getting together. They've been friends for so long and then they finally just… I don't know, it's like they both crack and they can't convince themselves that they don't love each other anymore."

Blaine found himself captivated by Kurt's sparkling eyes, unable to look away even if he wanted to.

"There's just… there's always been something between them. They had so many arguments over pointless things."

Blaine thought back to those stupid arguments he had with Kurt. Over who was supposed to buy the milk, or who hadn't put the dishwasher on.

"When Ron was with Lavender, Hermione was insane with jealousy but she never did anything to hurt him. And Ron was so annoyed with Krum when he had a crush on her."

Images of the pain on Kurt's face when Blaine had introduced Curtis as his boyfriend came to Blaine's mind. He thought back to when that guy had flirted with Kurt in that bar so long ago and he found himself incandescent with anger than he had no idea why he possessed.

"I just love how they were friends for so long and they probably felt like nothing could have happened because it would have ruined them. They were always too scared to do anything."

"Like us."

Kurt's eyes snapped up, "Like us," he agreed quietly.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say, his mind had gone blank because suddenly the possibility of him and Kurt being together had just emerged. That's when he realized that Kurt was all he wanted. It's always been Kurt.

Blaine leant forward and pressed their lips together. Kurt's lips were warm and soft, and delicately dancing over his own.

Their lips parted but sat with their foreheads resting against each other's, even their breathing synchronized.

_I love you, _Blaine thinks.

"I've been looking for you forever," He says.

* * *

><p><strong>Important note: I can't continue this if I don't get any new prompts. It doesn't have to be thought through much, just anything that I could work with. So please give me prompts for anything you'd like to see (kissesdates/proposals/whatever) or you could give me something and see what I can do with it.**

Feedback is appreciated!


	4. Cuddles

**Prompt 4:**

**Submitted by Ashtini:**

_**First cuddle session**_

**This didn't turn out exactly how I planned and I don't think parts of it really work so I may rewrite this. I decided to post it now because I'm working on another story at the moment so I might not update this for a couple of weeks.**

It had been half an hour since Blaine had found Kurt decorating Pavarotti's casket with glitter. Half an hour since Blaine had told Kurt how he felt. Half an hour since they had kissed. Half an hour since Kurt and Blaine had become boyfriends.

Blaine is now sitting across from Kurt as he tidies away his glitter glues. He doesn't even pretend to be reading the book that is in front of him; now that he can look at Kurt, his boyfriend, it's all he wants to do. He can't believe how stupid he'd been. Why did he want to date Rachel or Jeremiah when he could've had Kurt Hummel?

Kurt's smiling at him from beneath his eyelashes, his eyes a shimmering blue in this light. Blaine takes his hand, his own rough against the delicate pale skin of Kurt's, "You're going home this weekend, aren't you?"

Kurt boarded every other weekend so he didn't have to commute all the time; it had been the recommendation of the senior management so that Kurt would be able to make new friends at Dalton, where he had been transferred to in the middle of the semester and it allowed him to still spend time with his family at home.

"I am, but I'm sure dad won't mind if I'm a little bit late."

Blaine pecks Kurt on the check, grinning at the small blush that it elicits, "Let's go outside, I want to show you something."

Kurt allows himself to be pulled upright and he follows Blaine, their fingers interlinked in the most perfect way.

They fall into a comfortable silence as they walk outside, both stealing small glances at the other and grinning when their eyes meet.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asks as they walk out of the warm building.

Kurt shakes his head, causing a few strands of hair to flop onto his forehead, he reaches up to brush them away but Blaine stops him.

"You look cute," Blaine argues playfully as Kurt huffs.

Kurt doesn't think a boy has ever called him cute before. He decides to leave his hair how it is.

* * *

><p>Blaine is still holding Kurt's hand when they get to what looks like the edge of the Dalton grounds and points through a gap in the shrubbery.<p>

"This is where I go when I need time alone, it sounds stupid but I like having somewhere I can go when I need to." Blaine's voice is quiet and he is looking at Kurt, worrying that Kurt would laugh at him.

"I have somewhere like this back home, I'll show you when you next come back with me."

Blaine smiles at him and urges him to go through. They both slip between two plants to find themselves in a small, enclosed garden.

"I've never noticed you go off though, and we spend most of out time together."

Blaine laughs quietly, "I've haven't needed to come here for a while, no. Not since I met you. So, I was wondering if this could be… our's."

Kurt throws his arms around his boyfriend, squeals and then pulls back after kissing Blaine on the tip of his nose.

"So… I'll take that as a yes?"

Kurt giggles as he nods his head. His attention is drawn to the far corner of the garden where a park bench sits on the trimmed grass. He pulls Blaine along and they sit down, a small gap between them.

"I can't stay long, so do you think that we could Skype tonight to go through the song? We don't have long until we perform."

"Of course, I was thinking of having the performance base around the vocals, so very little choreography…"

As Blaine continued to talk, Kurt slid himself along the bench so that he was closer to Blaine. He eyed Blaine's arms which were both resting on his knees. Soon, their thighs were touching but Blaine's arms stayed still, not wrapping around Kurt in the way he had seen in so many films. It might be cliché to sit on a park bench with your partner's arm around you but Kurt wanted cliché.

"Blaine, I'm getting a bit cold."

Blaine stands up abruptly to remove his blazer, presumably to give to Kurt.

"Sit down, you muppet."

Blaine half stands, half sits in an awkward crouched position. Kurt pulls him back down with a laugh.

"I meant for you to put your arm around me."

Blaine blushes and hides his face in his hands with embarrassment. He speaks quietly, but the sound is too muffled to understand.

Kurt pulls his hands away from his face to see Blaine's face is burning red.

"I told you I'm no good at romance."

Kurt stands up and reaches for Blaine's hand, smiling softly.

"You don't have to be, I find you endearing when you're oblivious."

Blaine takes Kurt's hand is pulled upright. He is tugged along to the middle of the grass.

It's only when Kurt tries to make him sit on the ground that he speaks, "What are you doing?"

"Just sit down, you'll see."

Blaine does so, looking up expectantly at Kurt, who then straddles Blaine's thighs and pushes him down lightly. Kurt then curls into Blaine's side and grins at the feeling of strong arms wrapping around his waist. He presses his face into Blaine's chest and allows himself to be held by the boy he loves.

"See, you are good at romance. Benches are just not good places for cuddling."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the prompts: I'm really looking forward to writing them all!<strong>

**Prompts are still open, so please do review or PM me with them, or review/PM anyway because I love hearing from you all!**


	5. Coffee Date

**I'm back (at long last!) and I now have a proper schedule, so I have made myself deadlines by when to write things by so I shall be updating much more regularly from now on!**

**Prompt Five:  
><strong>

**_First Coffee Date as a couple!_**

* * *

><p>"So, how have you been getting on at Dalton? I haven't asked you for ages."<p>

Kurt's sitting opposite Blaine in the coffee shop, _their _coffee shop and it's so normal, so regular for both of them. It's different now though; it's an actual _date. _Kurt and Blaine are _dating _now.

"Could we please not talk like you're my mentor?"

"Sure! I just wanted to make sure that you're doing well, I know I don't have to… look after you or anything, I just want you to be happy. So I can be happy."

"Blaine, I honestly don't think it's possible for me to be unhappy right now. I'm on a _date _with my _boyfriend._"

Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand. The action is so small, so insignificant but that one gesture feels like Kurt's whole world because Blaine is holding his hand and squeezing it gently. He'd seen it in movies, read about it in countless sappy books, but he never believed it would happen to him. He never would have thought he would get Blaine. He's glad to be wrong.

They sit in silence for a moment and Kurt wonders idly where the awkwardness that everyone seems to think is inevitable when two friends finally get together. It makes sense though, that they've skipped it altogether; they've always been different to anyone else, so why stop now?

Kurt's cell phone starts buzzing and he reluctantly pulls his hand away from Blaine's grasp. He looks at the caller ID before sighing slightly; of course, it would have to be Finn.

"I really hope, for his sake, that this isn't going to be about his Rachel/Quinn problems. I'm gay; I'm not supposed to deal with 'girl problems'." Blaine laughs and stands from his place opposite Kurt to take the seat directly next to him. He allows his fingers to twine together with Kurt's, letting them rest inconspicuously by their sides. Kurt gives him a small smile, looking down at their hands as he greets Finn and tells him to get to the damn point because he's _busy _right now.

"So, you know I told you that Quinn doesn't want me to-"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Finn. I'm on a date. With Blaine. As riveting as it is finding out about what Quinn doesn't want you to do that is probably related to the Rachel/Quinn dilemma that you seem to be permanently in I would like to talk to my boyfriend. I'll be home tonight and you can whine to your heart's content and I'll listen. Goodbye, Finn."

Kurt ends the call to find Blaine gaping at him.

"Was that too harsh?"

"I think you're a saint for being able to put up with his calls for so long!"

"I know, I know! I can't believe that I ever found him crush-worthy!"

"Wait- what?" Kurt then realises that Blaine doesn't know about the crush he had on Finn. He thinks it's strange that Blaine doesn't know about it- but then he remembers that no, he hasn't known Blaine for his whole life- even if it does feel like it.

"I may have had a small crush on Finn last year." He sees Blaine is about to interrupt and hurries on, "Yes, before our parents were together so we weren't brothers at the time."

Blaine's eyebrows were impossibly high, a cross of shock and disbelief plastered on his face, "Finn, though. Why?"

"He was my 'perfect gentleman'," Kurt laughed, "He held my bag for me when I was thrown into dumpsters."

Blaine eased his hand from Kurt's grip to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's slender waist, hearing the pain underneath his façade, "I promise to hold your bags when shopping. I'll be the gentlest of all the gentlemen."

"You're such a dork. I think I prefer dorks to gentlemen, anyway." Kurt's leaning in slightly, his body twisting so he's facing Blaine. He likes the way his arm stays twined around him. It makes him feel safe.

"You think? You wound me, sir."

"Spending too much time with Thad again?"

"Possibly."

They break eye contact, smiling. Simultaneously, they reach for their cups and drink- Kurt daintily sips and Blaine gulps a mouthful, probably blistering his tongue. Kurt sees the small wince Blaine tries to cover as he swallows, tears beginning to form in his eyes from the piping hot liquid scalding him. Blaine sticks his tongue out and flaps his free hand around like a maniac.

"If it's that sore I could always kiss it better for you." Kurt speaks quietly, a hushed whisper that he's sure Blaine can hardly hear. He does though, or it appears he does; he's cheeks have flushed and his eyes have widened considerably.

"It is _very _sore." Kurt's eyes travel down to Blaine's lips. Blaine licks them, slowly, teasingly and Kurt almost growls. Kurt kissed Blaine for the first time only yesterday but now he _craves _more. When he looks back to Blaine's eyes, he sees his boyfriend has put on the 'Look I'm a Puppy Don't Deny Me Anything' face that he's got perfected.

Kurt looks around quickly. He notices that everyone is interested in something else, be it their partners, their newspaper or their phone. Satisfied that they aren't be watched, he kisses Blaine on the lips. He pulls back too soon, knowing that attracting unnecessary attention would not make a good first date.

Kurt licks his lips, "You know, your coffee doesn't taste so bad when it's on your lips."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTE: If anyone would like to see a Christmas based chapter, then please prompt it soon or I won't be able to get it up in time. I'm hoping that I will get enough to update every day when we do get nearer to Christmas.<strong>

**Also, I have been writing a one shot that I may be able to use in here, so if anyone would like to prompt 'a proposal involving breakfast in bed' then I can put it in here ;)**


End file.
